warwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Main Page
Leave a message here. Logo I think this project should have a logo. General Eisenhower 02:04, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :Here's a suggestion, using that *great* featured image. If you like it, change it to "Wiki.png" and it will become the new logo. Nhprman 02:35, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :I like it, very distinctive and shows the subject well. I've tried to make a matching favicon , it might be worth trying an alternative, but perhaps this will do as a start (if you like it, I can convert it to ico. for uploading) -- sannse (talk) 08:08, 31 March 2006 (UTC) ::That's really great! I could use your help doing that for another Wikia. I'll be in touch elsewhere for that. If admin User:General Eisenhower likes the logo (Wikiwar.png) all he has to do is change it to "Wiki.png" and upload it. Nhprman :::Sure, I can help with favicons for another Wikia - they are my current obsession, so I'm working on getting many more up ;) -- sannse (talk) 07:15, 1 April 2006 (UTC) I left a msg. on Star Wars Wiki's talk page, too. Just change the destination file to Wiki.png and it will be the logo (it had to be shrunk because the original is WAY too long, vertically. Nhprman 23:39, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :I made a slight change to centralise it a little, and I've uploaded. Looks good to me! I also made a matching favicon - I'm not sure the subject is clear enough, simpler ones usually work better in my opinion - but it's a start. You may need to clear your cache if you still see the default Wikia favicon. -- sannse (talk) 21:22, 1 April 2006 (UTC) ::Let's change the picture to the one shown above the picture above. 69.166.128.57 21:27, 8 May 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, THIS ONE is better (regardless these posts were six years ago) Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ 20:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Main Page changes Things are looking really good. Nice changes! - Nhprman 03:46, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks! I changed the Featured yadda-yadda and added Collabiration of the 2 weeks and put the article request! Thanks for wikilink help! I forgot to put the links there!--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 03:53, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Create an article Those are the top 3 articles needing to be created (unless there is a tie)-Gang -15:36, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Main page assignments (choose your assignment) Idiotic vandalism About the vandalism, somebody needs to get a life! How pathetic. - Nhprman 14:18, 5 June 2006 (UTC) :I agree. General (at war or at peace) (w:c:war) 17:29, 5 June 2006 (UTC) ::Can I join the agree club?--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 21:28, 5 June 2006 (UTC) :::I love common ground. ;-) - Nhprman 21:51, 5 June 2006 (UTC) ESPANOL I requested a Spanish version.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 01:13, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :Good. eisenhower Que? We only have 50 articles, and yet you think we need a spanish version? Dr.Evil(Talk) 02:58, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Header Put this on there when we get 50 articles: -Gang 20:45, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Done- Hit counter I installed a hit counter.-Gang 14:20, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Can we install one for Wikipedia? President Eisenhower 17:58, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know. Gang 18:18, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Warcrimes I'm mkaing a wiki for warcrimes specifically . i'll give u guys link. link to me? MUBOTE 03:59, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Why not add your content here? It sounds like it would be perfect as a section for this wiki. That way you'd have an existing community to help you, as well as more time to focus on creating content rather than having to maintain the software etc. Angela talk 04:04, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Poor Angie! She doesn't know anyone hardly comes here. Gangsta Easter Benny 23:58, 22 December 2008 (UTC)